


Casefile Two; Kokutou Mikiya

by Jigoku_kun



Series: Love(is)sick [2]
Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_kun/pseuds/Jigoku_kun
Summary: Shirazumi Lio's evolving thoughts on Kokutou Mikiya.
Relationships: Shirazumi Lio & Kokutou Mikiya, Shirazumi Lio/Kokutou Mikiya (one-sided), Shirazumi Lio/Ryougi Shiki (one-sided)
Series: Love(is)sick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783147
Kudos: 1





	Casefile Two; Kokutou Mikiya

**Author's Note:**

> Still not enough of Lio on here.

Casefile Two; Kokutou Mikiya

He had always been a loner. Human interaction just never appealed to him. What was the point in playing nice with people he didn’t even like? That’s why he didn’t bother coming across as presentable either. Sure, he was decent looking, if you ignored his dead eyes, but he didn’t put in any effort.

Most people didn’t, in fact, ignore his eyes. They found them creepy and disturbing. A turn off. Not that they said so aloud, at least not where he could overhear them, but you could see it in their expressions.

Not that his personality was any better. “ _Rotten_ ” wouldn’t do it any justice. Lio didn’t like people and he made sure they were fully aware of it. Their fault, really, it wasn’t too difficult to just leave him alone, right? Simply avoiding someone isn’t exactly rocket science.

Of course, come second year there had to be a disturbance. A truly great one, with its name being Ryougi Shiki, but a disturbance none the less. She was… no, he wouldn’t get into that here. Too much to say, too little coherence.

Only that wasn’t the sole error. The second one was a bit more gradual. No sudden moment of “ _Yes, that right there. I want it. I **need** it._” It started as a bother, a persistent itch that wouldn’t leave when told no, quite literally.

Kokutou Mikiya was a bleeding soul and Lio adored him for it, once he had taken an actual look at his junior. Oh, what a fool he had been to initially reject him out of principle. And now, the boy wouldn’t leave his mind.

But it wasn’t a burning presence like Ryougi-san, no; it was a soothing and soft one. Whenever he thought of the boy, he felt like he was wrapped in cotton candy. There was a mild dizziness, sometimes when he was close to a mirror he could see his cheeks alight in a slight blush.

Yes, Kokutou-kun was great, in a different way that Ryougi-san was. Kokutou-kun didn’t hurt. He didn’t make Lio’s head implode in pain and disorientation and **_what was he doing, he had to eat, he had to-_**

He wanted to hold Kokutou-kun and never let him go. He wanted him all to himself, but Kokutou-kun belonged to Ryougi-san. That was fine. Really, it was. If anyone had the right to have Kokutou-kun, it would be Ryougi-san.

That didn’t mean Lio liked that. He didn’t. But his plan to have Kokutou-kun leave her failed. He truly was a bleeding soul, sticking to Ryougi-san’s side even after she apparently killed someone. But that’s just how he is. He had been the only one to say something positive about Lio dropping out of school, too.

Lio really wanted to see him again, soon. But he didn’t want to hurt Kokutou-kun, either by dragging him into something or by losing control. Because even someone as gentle and forgiving as Kokutou-kun would hate him in that case, right?

And having Kokutou-kun hate him… Just the thought made him go cold, made him shiver and shake and his eyes go blurry and- No! He couldn’t let that happen.

Staying away would be for the best, no matter how much it made his heart ache, and why was it aching anyway? He didn’t love Kokutou-kun, he just wanted what was best for him, and adore him, and be close to him, and never let got, and **_please, please don’t hate me Kokutou-kun, I’m sorry-_**


End file.
